Cartoon all Stars Spyro Remix trilogy
Cartoon All stars Spyro Remix Trilogy is a remasterd version of the Spyro Trilogy with a twist . The Game does not only have the Original story but also five new what if storylines were Characters from My Little Pony,Adult Toons,Nicktoons,Cartoon Network and Disney Toons get involved with Spyros first three advengers to help him save the Dragon Realms for there own reasons as well. The Game well be reolised on PS4 on March 29th 2020 Modes,Characters and Plots Original Storyline The Original Storyline were no cartoons get involved in new HD grathitics, Like in the games before it Spyro must rescue the Dragons from Gnasty Gnorc,Free Avalar from Ripto and rescue the Dragon Eggs from the The Sorceress, Characters in this and all storylines Spyro The Dragon with Sparx the Dragonfly Gnasty Gnorc Spyro 2 Hunter the Cheetah Elora Professor Zoe Moneybags Ripto Crush Gulp Spyro 3 Sheila Sgt. James Byrd Bentley Agent 9 Bianca Bartholomew Buzz Spike Scorch The Sorceress My Little Poney Storyline Plot All of The Mane Seven Enemies Queen Chrysalis, Lord Terik and King Sombra unite to form a union and punish the Ponys and their friends for getting in there way. They then use a magic spell to send all of Ponyvile including them to Spyro's world were Twilight Meets Spyro and they agree to help each other out. For Spyro goal in the three games and For Twiglight to find her friends and combat this Union of Evil of Chrysails,Terik and Sombra ''' Characters in story Spyro 1 Playable Twighlight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack Raity Lord Terik Games Boss Spyro 2 Playable Spike Appleblom Discord Sombra Games Boss Spyro 3 Flim and Flam payment to Moneybags in the game Flim and Flam well work for the Destructive three [or one in this case to only let characters go if you pay them enough money ] Starlight Glimmer Spring Payment Princess Celestia Guardians Payment Sunrise Shimmer Lake Payment Princess Luna Mountain Payment Queen '''Chrysalis Games boss and the main Antagonist of this what if story = you want to read this story and other characters go here [Link well come soon Nicktoons Storyline Plot One Day in Biknini Bottum Spongebob again treats all day the same until one day Plankton appears with an army of Gnorks,Riptocks and Rynorks and run rampet over Bikini Buttom. Only Spongebob and his friends escape with help from Jimmy Nertron yet again who explains to everyone that Prefecer Calamitous has reformed the Evil Syndicate and then used a Time Machine to help the Gnasty Gnork,Ripto and Sorceress of those eras to kill Spyro in exchange thy would surpley parts of there army with the syndicate Tech they would be unstopable. However like always Jimmy has an answer he made his own Time Machine and plans to help Spyro stop the main three antagonists and the Syndicate so that way they all have a fighting chance to stop them from Conquering there worlds. With that the Nicktoon Heroes travel to Spyros world in the three games to stop the Syndicate onece and for all Characters in story Playbable Spyro 1 Spongebob Squarepants Jimmy Nurtron Danny Phantom Timmy Turner Invader Zim Tak Dudley Puppy Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 Spyro 2 Patrick Star Sam Manson Poof Gir Kitty Katswell Stimpy J. Cat Rocko Wallaby Spyro 3 Moneybags Payment MR Krabs likes Money allot two however the thing is MR Krabs was not as cold as Moneybags was in this game. But not to worry I got something Planed for MR Krabs Later Sandy Cheeks Spring Payment El Tigre Gardians Payment The Catscratch Cats all three of them Lake Payment Bunsen Montens Payment Evil Syndicate all Be unlocked after beating them in a boss fight/all have boss fights in all three games Professor Calamitous Founder/Leader Shelton J Plankton Vlad Plasmius Densel Crocker Dib Joins to take down Zim Traloc Snaptrap Vexus Amanda Killman Characters well appear as Non Playable/if you want to read this story the Link is here not ready yet Adult Toons Storyline Plot In there five different houses Bart Simpson,Philp J Fry,Eric Cartmen,Storie Grithen and Steave Smith are playing a version of the Spyro Remix Trillogy on there System however suddenly with no reason what so ever something Happened that coused not only them but their entire worlds to be sucked into the game. And worst still like the Other Stories the Main ten Antagonist and joined forces with the main three in the game DOH! Playable Characters since this is a Video Game each character is given a power ex The Simpsons get the same powers they got from the Simpson Game Note that unlike the other games You do not need to unlock characters but Upgrades each character Homer J Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Marge Simspson with Maggie Philp J Fry Turanga Leela Bender Bending Rodriguez Amy Wong Doctor John Zoidberg Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Meg Griffin Chris Griffin Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Stan Smith Francine Smith Hayley Smith Steve Smith Roger Stan Marsh Kyle Boblaski Eric Cartmen Kenny Mcekement * The E-Vile Ten MR Burns with Willium Smithers Sideshow Bob Mom Lrr Carter Pewterschmidt Bertram Santa Claus Randy Scott Tenamen Profecer Chaos Characters well have other roles to play If you want to read this story here is the link not yet ready Cartoon Network Storyline Plot An Unkown Force has brought many of Cartoon Networks Famius Characters both Hero and Villains to The Dragon Worlds. Now in the Confusion, Both Ben Tenison and Dexster must help Spyro goals while also finding and helping the Cartoon Network Heroes who are scatterd and defeteing the Cartoon Network Villains. Playable Characters Spyro 1 Ben Tennyson Dexster Billy Mandy Grim Blossom Buttercup Bubbles Flapjack Captain K'Nuckles Cow Chicken Chowder Courege Ed Double D Eddy Fin Jake I am Weasel Johnny Bravo Jumper Lee Mordokai Rigby Number one Rex Salazer Samurai Jack Zak Saterday Mac Bloo Johnny Test Steven Universe Spyro 2 Flame Princess Fread Fread Buger Gwen Tennyson Johnny 2X4 LSP Marceline the Vampire Queen Number 2 Number 3 Number 4 Number 5 Princess Bubblegum Rolf Schinitzel Garnet Amathest Pearl Vambre Prohyas Spyro 3 DeeDee Spring Hoss Delgato Gardens Kevin E Leven Lake The Scotsmen Mountens Antagonist the other Stories they do not join Forces Velgax Mandark Boogieman Nergel Mojo JoJo Red Guy Katz Ice King I R Baboon Loki Anti Pops Farther Van Kleiss Aku VV Argost Bling Bling Boy Jasper Other Characters have smaller roles to read the story heres a link not ready yet Disney Toons Storyline Plot Feed up with trying to take control of there worlds. The Many Villains of The Disney Cartoons Draken,Dr Caver,The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy,The Hountsman,Doctor Skorpius, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,Hannibal McFist,Lucius Heinous VII,Li'l" Gideon Gleeful,Lord Hater,Queen Delightful and Ludo find out about Spyros world and plan to take over there Unforchanley they all had the same idea and then go to war while the events of the first three games happen luckley the heroes of those worlds fallowed them and decide to team up to stop this war Characters Playable Kim Possible Penny Proud Dave the Barbarin Jake Long Todd and Railey Daring Phineas and Ferb Jimmy Two-Shoes Randy Cunningham Dipper and Mable Pines Wander Grumpy Star Butterfly Spyro 2 Ron Stoppable Suger Mumma Candy Grandpa Long K Agent P Beezy J. Heinous Howard Weinerman Granduncle Stan Sylvia Bashful Doc Doopey Marco Spyro 3 Happy,Sleepy and Sneezy Spring Payment Dick Daring Gardians Payment Hountsgirl/Rose Lake Payment Granduncal ford Mountins Payment If you want to read this story the Link is here not yet ready ??? Finish all Storys to unlock a new Character/final storyline Realms all of The Worlds have been greatly expanded with new tasks and areas due to any exstra characters currently in the party Spyro 1 Homeworlds and Realms Artisan Stone Hill Dark Hollow Town Square Sunny Flight Toasty Peace Keepers Dry Canyon Cliff Town Ice Cavern Night Flight Doctor Shemp Magic Crafters Alpine Ridge High Caves Wizard Peak Crystal Flight Blowhard Beast Makers Terrace Village Misty Bog Tree Tops Metalhead Wild Flight Dream Weavers Dark Passage Lofty Castle Haunted Towers Jacques Icy Flight Gnorc Gnexus Gnorc Cove Twilight Harbour Gnasty Gnorc Gnasty's Loot Spyro 2 worlds Summer Forest Glimmer Colossus Idol Springs Hurricos Sunny Beach Aquaria Towers Ocean Speedway Crush's Dungeon Autumn Plains Skelos Badlands Crystal Glacier Breeze Harbor Zephyr Scorch Fracture Hills Magma Cone Shady Oasis Metro Speedway Icy Speedway Gulp's Overlook Winter Tundra Mystic Marsh Cloud Temples Robotica Farms Metropolis Canyon Speedway Ripto's Arena Dragon Shores Spyro 3 Year of the Dragon Worlds Sunrise Spring Sheila's Alp Sunny Villa Cloud Spires Molten Crater Seashell Shore Mushroom Speedway Crawdad Farm Midday Gardens Icy Peak Enchanted Towers Spooky Swamp Sgt. Byrd's Base Bamboo Terrace Country Speedway Spike's Arena Spider Town Evening Lake Bentley's Outpost Frozen Altars Honey Speedway Lost Fleet Fireworks Factory Charmed Ridge Scorch's Pit Starfish Reef Midnight Mountain Agent 9's Lab Crystal Islands Desert Ruins Haunted Tomb Dino Mines Sorceress's Lair Bugbot Factory Harbor Speedway Super Bonus Round Trevia * Other What If Modes that were in mind was both a Mario and Sonic What if storymode however the problem is that Mario Characters do not talk like Spyro Characters and Sonics game pay is to fast so thats' why they were cut. * This is the first time that Cartoon Network,Disney and Nicktoons all worked on the same game * This is concederd by many fans as Spyros comeback * The Creater of the game has had this in mind for many years * if this game is well reseved then there maybe a Game in the future were all the Cartoons are in the same storyline * The Creater wanted all stories to be diffrent in there own ways. * The Nicktoons story does fallow the Nicktoons Unite Canon. * The Cartoon Network Storyline fallows the Punch Time Exsploshion Canon. * The Simpsons have here Simpson Game powers yet in this Game the events of that Game had not happend * Homer has meet both Peter and Bender in there crossover Specels * The Creater concerders MLPFIM to be the closest to Spyro in terms of Body Type * The Creater made this game just for fun * Overall there are 52 shows in the five storylines that cross over with Spyro Category:Spyro Category:Remakes Category:Crossovers Category:Collections